Sepia
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Aku mencintai menulis, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu, Eren. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Eren/Historia AU day1]


**Sepia**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin karya Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Eren/Historia AU day 1**

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan adalah kabut yang sengaja kau rangkai di dalam imajinasimu sendiri padahal sejatinya ia tidak pernah ada. Sejatinya. Bagi kebanyakan orang, kata-kata tersebut hanya ungkapan omong kosong belaka, atau ceracauan dari orang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Tapi bagi Historia sendiri, kalimat tadi terdengar bagus di telinga. Memantul indah saat diucapkan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin mengambil lagi kertas lusuhnya, sambil sesekali mengorek ide-ide segar untuk cerita baru. Oh, memang benar. Ia sedang kehabisan bahan cerita. Benar-benar kehabisan dan ini membuatnya mati kutu. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu terpuruk. Ia mengira, dengan tetap mempertahankan ambisinya untuk menjadi penulis sukses, kehidupannya akan berjalan selancar saat ia membangun rencan. Nyatanya, dari hari ke hari, ide di dalam kepalanya menyusut menjadi hanya seukuran kacang. Sikap menggebu-gebu yang sering ia koarkan kepada teman-temannya sekarang menjadi terasa seperti bualan. Ah, tolol nian ia. Baru terlambat sadar. Mungkin, ucapan Eren berminggu-minggu yang lalu memang benar adanya. Ia memang tidak pernah pantas untuk menjadi seorang penulis.

Apakah Historia harus menyerah? Ia tidak tahu. Kebuntuan yang ia rasa selama berminggu-minggu lamanya sebab tak kunjung menemukan ide cerita merembet keluar. Hatinya setengah hancur tatkala membayangkan, betapa ia tidak bisa lagi menulis senikmat yang dulu. Seharusnya ia selalu bahagia, kan? Kini ia bisa melakukan apa yang selama ini ia suka. Ia punya segalanya untuk meraih impiannya tersebut. Ia mempunyai laptop yang bagus, kertas-kertas kosong yang siap dicoret-coret, pulpen yang tak akan habis tintanya, atau bahkan kopi yang selalu sigap menemani. Menulis adalah candu, banyak orang berkata begitu. Bukankah memang ini yang ia gembor-gemborkan saat Eren bertanya perihal apa cita-citanya kelak. Aku akan menjadi seorang penulis, aku pasti akan menjadi seorang penulis. Katanya begitu, katanya. Bagi Historia sendiri, menulis lebih mirip seperti penyambung nyawa. Kalau tidak menulis satu hari saja, maka itu sama saja dengan aksi bunuh diri. Kalau tidak menulis, ia akan mati. Sebab apa yang akan ia makan saban hari kalau ia tidak menghasilkan tulisan? Tidak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya akan melamar pekerjaan lain. Pokoknya ia harus menulis. Titik. Tidak boleh berhenti. Harus terus menulis. Iya, betul. Menulis, menulis, dan menulis. Sampai jemarinya berbuku-buku karena terus menekan tombol pada si bangsat _keyboard_, atau sampai ia muntah-muntah hebat karena kelelahan berkhayal.

Namun, menulis kini terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagi Historia. Tiada kenikmatan sureal seperti yang ia rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi kemesraan acapkali ia berdekatan dengan karakter-karakter yang ia cipta. Tiada lagi hasrat untuk bercumbu atau berbagi ranjang dengan Yang Mahamulia Imajinasi. Entah kenapa, begitu ia duduk di depan laptopnya untuk mulai mengetik cerita, rasa mual mendadak menyerang. Konsentrasinya buyar tidak karuan. Layar monitor yang menampilkan lembar dokumen yang kosong melompong seperti sedang menertawakannya. Kedip-kedip _pointer_ dan spasi sedang mengejeknya. Ini tidak lucu dan bukan hal yang pantas untuk dijadikan candaan. Ini tentang hidup dan mati. Ia harus tetap menulis untuk bisa tetap hidup. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak boleh begini. Bahkan walau harus mengeruk gunung demi menemukan secuil ide, itu pasti akan ia lakukan untuk bisa menulis. Bahkan meski lautan harus ia kuras untuk memancing berton-ton ide yang tersembunyi di perut ikan hiu atau paus yang ganas, ia tentu rela menyelam dan mengambil timba untuk mengurasnya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia harus terus menulis. Tidak boleh tidak. Harus menulis. Lagi pula, apa susahnya menulis? Tinggal duduk, mengetik, dan jadilah sudah ia cerita.

Keegoisan ataukah kepercayaan diri yang seharusnya ia rasakan? Suara Eren-lah yang kali pertama menggema. _Aku tahu, Historia. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menjadi seorang penulis. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau juga harus mengabaikanku, kan? Aku ada di sini. Di dekatmu. Seharusnya kaubalas rengkuhanku. Setidaknya, walau hanya satu menit, tapi anggaplah aku ada di sisimu selalu. Aku tidak suka didiamkan seperti ini. Aku bukan patung, Historia. Lihat aku. Tatap mataku. Aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari cerita yang kautulis. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kisah hidupmu. Bisakah? Atau memang sudah tak bisakah? Kau mau berpelukan dengan laptop sialan itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau berpelukan denganku? Kau bisa melenguh saat imajinasi tolol menindih tubuhmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mendesah saat aku mencoba mendekati tubuhmu? Ini tidak adil. Sudah kubilang, aku benci hanya dianggap sebagai batu. Aku bukan benda mati. Aku bukan benda pajangan pada dinding atau lemari. Aku ini hidup. Aku bisa bernapas. Aku bisa bergerak. Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Aku bisa memagut bibirmu. Kalau tahu cuma tulisan yang bisa mencuri hatimu, seharusnya sejak dulu aku tidak usah menyatakan cinta kepadamu. Biar, biarkan saja hatiku menjadi beku tanpamu. Biar mengeras ini yang namanya cinta. Biar terkubur dan benar-benar menjadi batu sekalian. Atau biar kulempar saja cintaku ini jauh-jauh dan tidak usah lagi memantul kembali. Akan kubuang di antara tumpukan sampah dan bangkai para ikan. Akan kuhapus semua ingatanku akan dirimu, hingga tiada sisa. Kisah yang kausebut 'kita' sudah tiada. Bagiku, kau memang sudah sirna._

Historia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Menjambak atau merajam kepalanya. Tidak apa-apa, sebab rasanya pasti tidak sesakit saat Eren perlahan menjauhinya. _Jangan. Jangan seperti ini. Aku bukan perempuan lacur yang begitu mudahnya bergonta-ganti pasangan. Bukan maksudku meninggalkan. Aku tidak pernah ingin melepaskanmu, Eren. Benar, aku memang mencintai menulis. Aku mencintai laptopku yang sudah seperti pacarku sendiri. Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah yang bersinar. Kau adalah ia yang bernama cahaya. Penerangku saat aku terbungkus dalam gulita. Kalau kau pergi, cerita yang sudah lelah-lelah kutulis pun kini tak memiliki makna lagi, sebab kaulah makna dalam hidupku, Eren. Seharusnya aku bisa membagi waktuku. Tak semestinya aku mengabaikanmu hanya demi ambisiku. Kau pasti bosan menungguku mengetik selama ini, kan? Kau pasti jemu hanya mampu menatap punggungku yang bersandar pada kursi, kan? Jujur saja, Eren. Aku sekarang tidak bisa menulis. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku menulis yang sebenarnya. Bukan lagi perkara hidup atau mati. Dengan bisa menulis kuharap aku bisa berdiri sejajar di depanmu, tidak mempermalukanmu lagi, tidak melukaimu lagi. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau perempuan sepertiku bisa terus berkarya. Untuk menjadi kekasihmu hingga maut memisahkan, izinkan aku untuk terus menulis, Eren. Izinkan aku untuk mengejar impianku agar bisa pantas bersanding denganmu. Jangan. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tak suka kauanggap diriku mengkhianati. Aku bukan pengkhianat yang seharusnya kaubenci. Aku ini perempuan-_mu_ yang masih setia menyayangi sepenuh hati. Karena tanpamu, Eren, imajinasiku perlahan mati. Tak ada dirimu di sampingku, maka tanganku lumpuh, tak bisa kugunakan untuk mengetik cerita lagi. Maafkan aku yang sempat abai pada kehadiranmu. Maafkan aku yang sempat buta saat kau ingin berjumpa. Maafkan aku yang sempat tuli akan panggilan sayang darimu. Jadi, tetaplah di dekatku. Tetaplah mendukungku untuk terus menulis cerita. Sampai nanti. Sampai aku lelah. Sampai aku benar-benar lelah pada tulisanku sendiri, sebab saat aku lelah, hanya kaulah yang kupunya untuk dapat kupeluk, untuk dapat menjernihkan hati._

[fin]

Saturday—Feb, 23rd 2019


End file.
